


cheat

by handyhunter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter





	cheat

Mai scowls ineffectively at Toph. “I think you’re cheating.”

“Me? Cheat?” Toph affects the tone and demure posture she usually reserves for her parents and others foolish enough to underestimate her.

Which means she’s totally cheating. Mai focuses on the target pinned to the largest tree across the courtyard and throws a metal star. From years of practice, she knows as it leaves her fingertips that her aim is true. (When it’s not, it always feels wrong.) But the star flashes in the sunlight, almost as if it’s winking at her, and takes a sharp turn around the tree.

“Hey!” yelps Zuko. He pokes his head around the tree trunk. Mai’s throwing star has clipped off a fine layer of his topknot, just above the Fire Nation crown. Mai tells herself she’s unamused, if not for her own wrecked perfect score, then for Zuko’s sake...

“Maybe I cheated a little,” Toph admits cheerfully.


End file.
